La maison de la sorcière
by Caliadne
Summary: Une fillette, son petit chien, une sorcière anonyme, une boucle rouge et verte, et le conte de Noël qui va avec.


— Bonbon ! Bonbon !

Les cris désespérés d'Eloïse se perdaient dans le vent et les flocons de neige de la tempête qui faisait rage. La petite fille avait perdu son chien ce matin-là et le cherchait depuis qu'elle s'était levée. La tempête était arrivée sournoisement, sans signe annonciateur, et maintenant qu'elle soufflait de toutes ses forces sur le petit village, Eloïse ne pouvait pas voir à cinquante centimètres devant elle et ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

La fillette avançait de peine et de misère dans une petite rue envahie de neige, les yeux baissés contre le vent, mais elle continuait de crier le nom de son chien. Son papa lui avait dit que les chiens avaient une bonne ouïe, peut-être que Bonbon l'entendrait.

La nuit commençait à tomber et Eloïse ne savait toujours pas où elle se trouvait. Elle commençait à avoir un peu peur. Ses parents ne savaient pas où elle était, et elle ne trouvait pas Bonbon. Elle voulait retourner chez elle, mais tout autour d'elle n'était qu'un mur blanc. Elle ne savait même pas dans quelle direction elle devait aller pour retrouver sa maison.

La lèvre inférieure d'Eloïse se mit à trembler, mais avant que les larmes ne puissent se mettre à couler, elle aperçut un objet de couleur rouge et verte. C'était la seule couleur dans ce monde blanc qui l'entourait, alors elle se dirigea vers la tache. Quand elle fut assez près, elle put constater qu'il s'agissait d'une boucle de ruban accrochée au haut de la porte d'une petite maison. Une lumière accueillante filtrait par une fenêtre, qu'elle apercevait à sa droite, alors elle tendit une main gantée vers la poignée et la tourna.

— Bonjour ? appela-t-elle d'une voix gênée en entrant dans la maison.

Personne ne lui répondit, alors elle ferma la porte derrière elle pour enfermer la tempête à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, le bruit du vent s'atténua et la petite maison lui sembla plus chaleureuse. Un feu joyeux brûlait dans l'âtre et sur la table était posée une assiette de biscuits dont l'odeur venait lui titiller les narines. Elle enleva ses bottes – sa maman lui faisait toujours enlever ses bottes mouillées en entrant dans la maison – et trottina vers la table. Elle se hissa sur une des chaises et prit un des biscuits entre ses petites mains. Sans hésiter, elle mordit dedans à pleines dents, étonnée par sa chaleur. Les biscuits étaient encore chauds, la personne qui les avait fait cuire ne devait pas être loin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien qui pourrait laisser deviner que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la maison.

Après avoir mangé pas moins de cinq biscuits, Eloïse s'installa dans le haut fauteuil moelleux devant l'âtre, soupirant à la chaleur du feu qui finit de lui dégeler les orteils. Elle remonta les genoux, posa la tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Toutes ses inquiétudes s'étaient envolées. Quelqu'un qui faisait d'aussi bons biscuits ne pouvait pas être méchant, donc elle pouvait bien rester dormir ici. De toute manière, dans la tempête, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle. Et Bonbon… c'était un chien intelligent, il était sûrement déjà rentré à la maison.

Les paupières d'Eloïse se firent lourdes et elle s'endormit, roulée en boule dans le fauteuil, enrobée de la chaleur d'un feu qui ne mourait pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, un grattement se fit entendre à la porte. Eloïse, toujours profondément endormie devant l'âtre, n'entendit rien. Ni les grattements à la porte, ni les couinements qui les accompagnaient, ni la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, lançant un bref regard doux en direction de la fillette endormie dans son salon. Elle sortit un bâton de bois de sa poche et le pointa vers la poignée de la porte.

— Alohomora, murmura-t-elle.

Avec un « clic », la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit et un petit chien la poussa avec son museau, se frayant un chemin dans l'entrée. La femme referma tout de suite la porte contre le vent et les flocons qui menaçaient de s'engouffrer dans sa maison chaleureuse. Elle se tourna alors vers le petit chien qui se secouait violemment, tentant visiblement de sécher son poil lourd de neige et de glace. Elle s'accroupit et dirigea sa baguette vers lui, lançant quelques sortilèges. À peine trente secondes plus tard, le chien avait retrouvé sa couleur blanche, son poil touffu lui donnant l'air d'un nuage. Elle lui gratta un moment entre les deux oreilles et il la remercia d'un jappement.

À ce son, Eloïse bougea dans son sommeil, attirant l'attention du chien, qui traversa le salon à la course. Il sauta sur le fauteuil et se roula en boule contre la fillette, s'endormant promptement lui aussi. Eloïse glissa sa main dans le poil épais du chien, et un sourire naquit sur son visage endormi.

La jeune femme sourit en contemplant la scène. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle vit que la tempête était en train de se calmer et que le soleil s'apprêtait à se lever. Avec un dernier regard, elle s'assura que la fillette et son chien étaient confortables et se dirigea vers la porte d'où elle était apparue. En passant à côté de la table, elle donna un coup de baguette qui remplit l'assiette de biscuits. Puis elle traversa la porte et disparut.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Eloïse se réveilla, elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir où elle était. Puis, elle vit le feu, sentit les biscuits, et tout lui revint. Elle se redressa, se disant que ses parents devaient être inquiets et qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle, et sentit un corps chaud bouger contre ses jambes. Elle baissa les yeux et son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

— Bonbon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as retrouvée !

Elle entoura le cou de son chien de ses bras menus et lui donna un gros câlin, riant quand il aboya joyeusement.

Oubliant pour quelques instants le fait qu'elle était toujours perdue, elle se servit encore quelques biscuits, ne se demandant même pas par quel miracle ils étaient toujours chauds, en donnant un à Bonbon sous la table.

Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, elle se rendit à la fenêtre. Une chance, elle voyait le grand sapin du square du village, tout décoré à l'occasion de Noël. Le Père Noël était peut-être déjà passé ! Elle courut dans l'entrée et enfila ses bottes, ouvrant la porte pour sortir dans la neige fraîche. Ni Eloïse ni Bonbon de remarquèrent la jeune sorcière de la nuit précédente dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, qui les regardait partir avec un sourire.

* * *

Ron souleva la petite Rose sur son épaule pour qu'elle accroche une boucle verte et rouge au chambranle de leur porte d'entrée.

— Maintenant, tous les sorciers accrochent une boucle à leur porte la veille de Noël, expliqua Ron en terminant son histoire.  
— Pourquoi ? demanda Rose.  
— Pour attirer la bonne fortune de la gentille sorcière qui a aidé Eloïse et Bonbon.  
— Nous aussi on est des gentils sorciers alors ?

Ron sourit à la question de sa fille, jetant un regard tendre à travers la fenêtre, où il apercevait Hermione et Hugo en train de décorer le sapin.

— Les plus gentils du monde.


End file.
